Lady Lord
by Giullianna
Summary: Una historia ambientada en el siglo 21 y la antigüedad, en la cual cuando eres una chica no puedes hacer gran cosa y los hombres siempre te miran por encima del hombro, ni si quiera puedes heredar la fortuna de tu familia paterna y es posible que te echen a la calle junto a tu madre después de la muerte de tu padre si a tu abuela tu madre no le cae en gracia. CAPÍTULO 1.
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia está ambientada en una época del pasado, pero con toques de nuestra época.**

* * *

**Personajes**

**Mimi Tachikawa o Kaito Tachikawa: **16 años de edad. Por mantener a su madre y a si misma tiene que hacerse pasar por un chico, pudiendo hacer cosas que las mujeres normalmente no pueden. Es una chica fuerte, brusca, arrogante, algo borde, sarcástica, orgullosa, pero también tiene un lado dulce y sensible que no suele mostrar, es simpática y amable y no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesita. Es una líder nata y muy valiente. Es hábil en casi todo lo que hace, pero a la hora de relacionarse le cuesta. Desearía poder mostrar su feminidad, por que en verdad es muy femenina, romántica y le gustan las cosas lindas, pero al tener que hacerse pasar por Kaito puede mostrarse como chica solo con Yamato y su madre, y gente contada. Está enamorada de Taichi, pero no puede hacer nada.**  
**

**Saori Tachikawa: **35 años de edad. Es la madre de Mimi. Era actriz, pobre, hasta que se enamoró de su marido y dejó su profesión de sus sueños por estar con él. Su suegra nunca la quiso cerca. Es una mujer muy dramática y despreocupada, pero con un corazón enorme y que lo daría todo por su querida hija. Sueña con volver a los escenarios, pero no quiere hacer quedar mal a su hija.**  
**

**Taichi Yagami:** 16 años de edad. Era amigo de Kaito desde que tenía memoria y su padre es un rico mercader amigo de los Tachikawa. En cuanto empezó a crecer comenzó a revelarse contra todo y ganó mala fama en la sociedad, cosa por la que su padre siempre le ha recriminado. Su mejor amigo es Yamato. No sabe nada sobre lo de que Kaito es Mimi, pero cuando la dio por muerta se sintió fatal, por que era importante para él.

**Yamato Ishida:** 17 años de edad. Es el mejor amigo de Taichi y era amigo de Kaito. Es el hijo de uno de los sirvientes de los Tachikawa. A pesar de ser hijo de sirvientes tiene muy buena fama entre los de la alta sociedad por ser un chico estudiado y de impecables modales. Es como el hermano mayor de Taichi y Mimi.

**Roxanne Tachikawa: **60 años de edad. Es la abuela de Mimi. Es una mujer vanidosa, avariciosa y estirada. Considera que la riqueza, la elegancia y la educación son lo más importante. Nunca vio con buenos ojos ni a Saori ni a Mimi, pero Kaito siempre fue el niño de sus ojos. Trata a Matt como a otro nieto, por que considera que podría llegar lejos.

* * *

**Sipnosis**

_La historia se ambienta en un mundo, mezcla de siglo 21 y las épocas de la antigüedad, en el cual cuando eres una chica no puedes hacer gran cosa y los hombres siempre te miran por encima del hombro, ni si quiera puedes heredar la fortuna de tu familia paterna y es posible que te echen a la calle junto a tu madre después de la muerte de tu padre si a tu abuela tu madre no le cae en gracia._

_Mimi Tachikawa era parte de una familia feliz y rica mientras su padre y su hermano gemelo vivían, pero cuando cumplió 7 años hubo un accidente de coche y tanto su padre como su hermano murieron, dejándola sola con su madre y una abuela que no las podía ver ni en pintura. Su madre, temerosa de que a su hija le faltase lo que necesitaba, comenzó a hacerla pasar por Kaito Tachikawa, su hermano gemelo, y así su abuela nunca podría echarlas de su lado, por que Kai sería el único heredero de su familia._

* * *

- Gracias a Dios, logré sacar a Kaito con vida de aquel coche... Lloraré siempre la muerte de mi niña y su padre... - la madre de Mimi siempre había sido una gran actriz, precisamente se había dedicado a ello antes de que su padre se enamorase de ella viéndola en una obra. Justo por eso a su abuela nunca le había gustado. - Sé que a mi no me queréis cerca, pero vuestro nieto tiene el derecho de éstar aquí...

- Yo quiero a mi madre conmigo. - dijo rotundo el pequeño falso Kaito. Sus ojos mieles y dulces junto con su alborotado pelo marrón miel, recién cortado, le daban un aspecto fiero y decidido, su mirada llena de decisión recordaba a su padre y su abuela no podía negarse ante aquello.

Esa mirada había sido siempre más propia de la basta de Mimi, su pequeño nieto siempre había sido pura dulzura. Pero dio por hecho que el accidente podría haberlo vuelto más duro y teniendo en cuenta que se había convertido de golpe en el hombre de su casa...

- Está bien. - La abuela asintió. - Podéis quedaros en la casa de mi hijo, pero el niño debe ser bien educado para la vida que tendrá, no como era aquella niña...

Kaito tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a gritar que ella, Mimi, no era nada malo y que su educación era tan buena como la que había tenido en su momento su hermano.

Yamato, el hijo de uno de los sirvientes y uno de los mejores amigos de Kaito, revolviéndose el pelo rubio, tenía sus ojos azules, puestos en Mimi, analizando cada gesto y cada centímetro de su cara.

Mimi tragó saliva y miró suplicante a Yamato. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que no era su hermano. Taichi, el otro amigo de Kaito, hijo de uno de los amigos de la familia, se tiraba de un mechón de su media melena castaña , ansioso por ir a saludar a su amigo, con los ojos chocolate clavados en ella. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada, no era demasiado observador...

- Ve a jugar con tus amiguitos, Kaito. - Dijo su madre guiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes y atusándose su hermoso cabello marrón, era una mujer realmente bonita. - Eres joven debes divertirte y no dejar que la muerte te afecte. Eso es cosa de los mayores.

El pequeño, supuesto, niño echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban Yamato y Taichi esperándole para que empezase a contar todo lo que había pasado en aquel coche. Los tres amigos se encontraron en un gran abrazo, a pesar del notable rubor de la castaña . Los dos chicos lo habían pasado fatal al pensar en el accidente y los tres sufrían la perdida de seres queridos. Yamato dedicó una mirada cómplice con la chica y los tres niños se fueron a jugar, lejos de las atentas miradas de los adultos.

Mimi sintió la mirada de su abuela en su espalda. Quizá no estaba haciendo bien de su hermano, debería poner más empeño, y en cuanto tuviera ocasión pediría ayuda a Matt, así tendría otro medio de escape a parte de su madre.

Mientras se alejaban de los adultos también pudo notar como los ojos azules de su desagradable tío Charlie estaban clavados en su espalda. Miró de reojo hacia donde él se encontraba fumando. Tenía la camisa algo abierta y su pelo color miel revuelto, nuevamente se había pasado con la bebida, y aun le quedaban algunas gotas de vino por la perilla. Se podía decir que era un hombre atractivo, pero Mimi le odiaba con todo su ser por su repugnante personalidad.

Comenzó la formación de Mimi. Todo lo que le enseñaban lo aprendía con más facilidad de lo que lo habría hecho su hermano y lo hacía todo con más gracia y más hábilmente. En poco tiempo era un gran espadachín y un gran jinete. Nada se le resistía una vez se proponía aprender a hacerlo.

Su abuela le regaló, en su décimo cumpleaños, el caballo que ella prefiriera. Eligió a un caballo de color negro, con los ojos verdes. El caballo más indomable de todos, pero a pesar de que era un verdadero reto, consiguió que aquel caballo fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Se pasaba días cabalgando con su querido Tormenta, en cuanto tenía un momento iba a cuidarlo y a darle una vuelta. Pero aquella diversión duró poco. Al cumplir los doce tuvo su primera menstruación y para ser capaz de ocultar su condición sexual tuvo que dejar de montar a Tormenta. A pesar de aquello iba a los establos a pasar tiempo con el caballo y para que no se aburriera pidió a su amigo Yamato que lo cabalgara de vez en cuando. Mimi no hacía todo aquello por ella, fingía ser su hermano por su madre, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por ella y para que no acabase mal viviendo en la calle, culpándose por la vida que le había dado a su hija. Su madre era más importante que montar a caballo... Al fin y al cabo si no hubiera hecho todo aquel paripé nunca habría tocado a Tormenta, nunca habría sabido lo que era cabalgar, y, aunque ahora lo echaría de menos, no se arrepentía de haber conocido aquella sensación.

Su vida estaba siendo la mejor posible gracias a su madre. Adoraba poder aprender todo lo que le daban la posibilidad de aprender gracias a ser un chico, al menos aparentemente, y todas las experiencias que estaba pudiendo vivir.

Un día Mimi había escrito una poesía que había sido elogiada por muchos y quería enseñársela a su abuela para que se sintiera orgullosa de ella , pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación no pudo entrar, pues lo que escuchó le hizo querer oír más. Su abuela estaba hablando con su tío, sobre "él". Se puso en un lateral de la puerta y trató de escuchar con toda la atención posible, mientras evitaba que la descubriese alguien.

- ¡Pero mamá! - Gritó Charlie Tachikawa encolerizado, cosa extraña pues la única mujer a la que respetaba y temía era precisamente con la que hablaba. - ¡Es solo un mocoso y encima hijo de una fulana!

Mimi tuvo la tentación de entrar y cortarle la lengua al oír como se refería a su madre, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer en la puerta.

- ¡Le estás dando demasiadas ventajas para la escoria que es! - Continuaba Charlie con sus griteríos.

- ¿Has vuelto a beber? - Preguntó Roxanne Tachikawa sin inmutarse por los gritos. - Siéntate y relajate, hijo mio. Kaito es el heredero y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, sabes perfectamente que la herencia correspondía a tu hermano.

- Papá siempre me odió... - Gruñó Charlie.

A Mimi no le extrañaba nada que su abuelo hubiera tenido tanto asco a su segundo hijo, siempre había sido un canalla repugnante. Dejó caer la poesía junto a la puerta de su abuela y se alejó de allí prefiriendo no oír más. Mientras se alejaba tuvo que echarse las manos al pecho. Ya tenía 15 años y la presión en su pecho, por las vendas, era mayor, a veces llegaba a doler.


	2. Capítulo 1: Décimo sexto cumpleaños

**Próxima actualización: 21/02/2013.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Décimo sexto cumpleaños**

- Mamá... - Mimi suspiró al sacar de un paquete que su madre le había dado por su cumpleaños un hermoso vestido, de cuello de barco, de color rojo, con volantes negros. Estaba sentada sobre la cama de su madre, sobre las piernas, con su larga melena recogida en una trenza, cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. - Ya bastante es que lleve pelo largo, pero esto...Si la abuela lo encuentra en mi armario...

A la madre de Mimi había llegado un momento en el cual le daba pena cortar el pelo de su hija y había decidido que podía dejárselo crecer. De todos modos habían muchos chicos con el pelo largo y cara de facciones dulces, con un poco de caracterización llegaba.

- Guárdalo en el mio. - Saori Tachikawa miraba, con una radiante sonrisa, a su hija , que recién cumplía los 16 años, en aquel 24 de Julio. - Aunque sea podrás ponértelo de vez en cuando y mirarte al espejo para recordar que eres una chica.

- Si es que eres increíble... - Mimi negó con la cabeza y al momento abrazó a su madre, aquella mujer parecía más niña cada día.

Cuando se puso aquel vestido y se miró en el espejo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No estaba acostumbrada a verse tan femenina...Saori se levantó de la cama y empezó a arreglarle el pelo.

- Estás preciosa...

- Mamá... - Mimi sonrió con ternura. Le gustaba verse así, pero no creía que nunca fuera a ser más bonita que su madre.

Cuando miraba al espejo y se veía junto a Saori reafirmaba lo que ya pensaba. Su madre era demasiado hermosa como para poder considerarse a si misma bonita. Como chico era bastante atractivo y las chicas solían enamorarse de él, pero como chica se consideraba poco femenina y demasiado ruda, se sentía más cómoda como chico , por que estaba más segura de si misma. Con un vestido no sabía comportarse, aunque le gustaba verse como una chica para variar.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y a Mimi casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta. Tanto su madre como ella estaban ansiosas y en un ataque de pánico. Como alguien viera así a Mimi correrían un enorme riesgo.

Mimi recogió la falda de su vestido con rapidez y se metió debajo de la cama de su madre.

- Mimi, tienes que aprender a esconderte mejor cuando llevas vestido. - Dijo Yamato sin inmutarse de nada, colocando ropa doblada en sus sitios correspondientes. - Si llego a ser tu abuela... O Taichi, ¿Te imaginas el shock que sería para él?

Chasqueando la lengua Mimi salió de debajo de la cama y miró a su amigo con rabia contenida.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación entrar en las estancias sin llamar a la puerta? ¿Y si llegas a pillarme desnuda?

- Más grave sería ver a tu madre, a ti no te considero una mujer. - Los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en los de ella. - Aunque con ese vestido es difícil. Te queda muy bien. - Le dedicó una cordial sonrisa.

Mimi se puso notablemente roja y giró la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Cállate, sirviente consentido... Y claro que no me consideras una mujer, soy más hombre que tú.

- Ahora mismo actúas como una niña. - Respondió él haciendo una reverencia a Saori. - Si necesitáis algo, Lady Saori...

Yamato debía de ser de los pocos que todavía la consideraban Lady Saori, a pesar de que su marido ya no estaba entre ellos. Saori sonrió al chico e hizo un gesto para que se fuera tranquilo si quería.

- Entendido. - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir clavó su mirada en Mimi. - Sigo diciendo que ese vestido te queda bien. Para variar en vez de un cactus pareces una rosa.

- Maldito poeta de pacotilla... - Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Pero hasta las rosas tienen espinas, y algunas con veneno. - Yamato salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Mimi cogió sus pantalones marrones y la camisa que había llevado hacía un rato y volvió a vestirse de chico. Saori caracterizó la cara de su hija y le hizo la trenza para que nadie pudiera identificarla como una mujer.

- ¿Matt, querías verme? - Preguntó Mimi entrando en los establos de Tormenta.

- Queríamos verte. - Taichi salió de detrás de una columna y se apoyó en ella cruzándose de brazos y dedicando una sonrisa burlona a su amigo. - Sigues tan nenaza como siempre...

- No hables como si llevásemos años sin vernos. - Mimi puso los ojos en blanco. - Nos vimos hace un mes y soy más hombre de lo que serás jamás.

Yamato se metió en medio de sus dos testarudos amigos y suspiró exasperado.

- ¿Es que siempre tenéis que arruinarlo todo? Kai, siéntate. Deben de estar a punto de llegar.

Mimi dedicó una mirada confusa al rubio. ¿Quien más iba a ir? ¿Que se suponía que estaban estropeando? Se acercó a un montón de paja y se sentó.

- Siempre tenemos que esperar a alguien. - Se quejó el moreno.

- Eso, la última vez fue a Tai.- Añadió Mimi con tono burlón para picar a su amigo.

Yamato dedicó a sus amigos una mirada tan fría y aterradora que no tuvieron más remedio que callarse. Ambos se miraron con cara de terror y asintieron, los dos pensaban que Matt era demasiado aterrador cuando se enfadaba. Era algo inapropiado, y raro, que un sirviente pudiera dar ordenes a gente de mayor rango social, pero Yamato no se tomaba la superioridad de sus amigos demasiado en serio. Para él ellos no eran señoritos de la alta sociedad, solo dos infiltrados en un mundo que creían suyo. Taichi cogió una brizna de paja y lo metió entre sus dientes clavando sus ojos en la pared del establo, mientras Tormenta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Tai había decidido ayudar a Matt y Kai con aquel caballo y cuando se había ido le había echado de menos. Comenzó a acariciar el morro de aquella bestia y continuó mirando la pared, hartándose de esperar.

- ¿Es que no sabe lo que es la puntualidad? - Preguntó el moreno airado

- No dijimos ninguna hora y seguramente estará con él.

- Bah...Otra vez con ese estirado...

Mimi creía saber por fin a quien se referían, cuando Taichi se ponía así solía ser por Takeru Takaishi y si esperaban a una persona que estaría con él solo podía ser una chica. Hikari Yagami, una señorita de la alta sociedad, entró corriendo al establo sin mancharse ni estropear su melena castaña, que caía en una perfecta cascada sobre sus hombros, que quedaban al descubierto en aquel vestido azul y blanco. Aquella señorita era la mejor amiga de Mimi, que le dedicó una sonrisa nada más verla. Tenía sus ojos marrones llenos de emoción. Tras ella entró la prima de Yamato, Katherine Ishida, con su melena rubia bien recogida en una trenza y sus ojos turquesa llenos de la seriedad de siempre, pero con aquella dulzura típica de la doncella de Hikari. Se había ido a trabajar para los Yagami como un regalo de Roxanne Tachikawa para la amiga de su nieto y desde entonces se le veía muy feliz, pero echaba de menos a su primo mayor.

- ¡Por fin! - Gritó Taichi - Hikari, eso de que llegar tarde es elegante... ¡Es mentira! ¡Es de lo más estresante!

- Lamento si mi demora te ha sido molesta, hermano. No obstante no he llegado tarde ya que no me habíais dicho una hora. - Kari contestaba al moreno sin mostrar emoción alguna, era una chica tímida, pero controlada, además de que con aquel chico ya tenía suficiente confianza como para poder decirle cualquier cosa. Se acercó a su amiga y la rodeó con sus brazos, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con sus manos enguantadas. El tacto de aquellos guantes blancos hizo sentirse muy bien a la Tachikawa, eran muy suaves. - Felicidades, Kai.

Los amigos de Kaito se habían reunido con él para celebrar su cumpleaños y darle sus regalos. Yamato le regaló un libro de poesías, Taichi una funda para su florete y Hikari una corbata roja. Taichi no pudo evitar bufar ante el regalo de la chica, le resultaba de estirados y pijos. A Mimi en cambio le habían encantado los tres regalos y se lanzó a abrazar a sus tres amigos sin dudarlo.

- Deja de gruñir, perro rabioso. - La castaña mayor se reía mientras apretaba más y más a sus tres amigos. Le parecían divertidas las caras que ponían. "Para que luego digan que las chicas somos débiles.." Pensaba Mimi. Viendo la cara de Yamato y Taichi quedaba claro que ella no lo era.

* * *

**No olviden dejar un review, son gratis y no cuestan dinero. ;)**


End file.
